The exemplary embodiment relates to fuser members. It finds particular application in connection with a fuser member with a release layer which includes a halopolymer, such as a fluoroelastomer or thermoplastic halopolymer, having diamond particles distributed therein.
In a typical xerographic printing device, such as a copier or printer, a photoconductive insulating member is charged to a uniform potential and thereafter exposed to a light image of an original document to be reproduced. The exposure discharges the photoconductive insulating surface in exposed or background areas and creates an electrostatic latent image on the member, which corresponds to the image areas contained within the document. Subsequently, the electrostatic latent image on the photoconductive insulating surface is made visible by developing the image with a developing material. Generally, the developing material comprises toner particles adhering triboelectrically to carrier granules. The developed image is subsequently transferred to a print medium, such as a sheet of paper. The fusing of the toner onto the paper is generally accomplished by applying heat to the toner with a heated fuser member and application of pressure.
Fuser members in the form of a roll or belt often have an outer layer or release layer formed of a conformable material which is compatible with the high temperatures employed in fusing. Exemplary coatings for forming the release layer include halopolymers, such as polytetrafluoroethylene, fluorinated ethylene propylene copolymers, fluorosilicone rubbers, fluoroelastomers, and the like. To ensure and maintain good release properties of the fuser member, it has become customary to apply release agents to the fuser member during the fusing operation. Typically, these materials are applied as thin films of, for example, silicone oils to minimize toner offset.
Over time, fuser members coated with, for example, a fluoroelastomer, tend to yield copies which have noticeable print defects, such as gloss variations, due to uneven wear of the coating. In particular, edgewear results from the use of paper of a particular size over an extended period. The portion of the fuser member outside the paper area wears at a different rate from that inside. When paper of a different size is used, an imprint of the size of the original paper tends to appear on the fused sheets. Some extension of the life of a fuser roll has been achieved in the past by distributing the wear. For example, improved wear life of the fuser roll has been achieved by moving the paper edge or accessories relative to the rollers, using very low loading force on sensors and fingers in contact with the surfaces, and using retractable members such as stripper fingers.
A need remains, however, for fuser components for use in electrostatographic machines that have superior mechanical properties. Further, a need remains for fuser coatings having reduced susceptibility to contamination, scratching, and other damage. In addition, a need remains for a fuser component having a longer life. Even further, a need remains for a fuser component that maintains high gloss even as the surface is worn by media or other hardware within the fuser apparatus.